channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Scupper
""Use these decals; they are Jon's. And use these models; they are also Jon's."" :— The parody quote used with the original place on Roblox. The Last Scupper ''is the official title for artwork used in ''Brick By Brick's first teaser poster. The poster was released on social media in August 2015, and originated as an obvious parody of Leonardo Da Vinci's painting The Last Supper, featuring Brick By Brick "cast" and characters instead of Jesus Christ and his apostles. Breakdown From left to right, the figures attending the Last Scupper are: *'Doge: '''at the leftmost head of the table, a Doge can be seen. *'"Day-lek": 'this badly-built Dalek model featured in the improvised 'The Daleks' skit. The desired effect - the model's construction appeared rushed - was achieved, and caused a lot of frustration for Marc. *'Lister: 'appears as Jon's version, not as seen in ''Red Dwarf ROBLOX, eating a taco. *'Mango: '''although based on the ''Landlords ''version of the character, just as the ''Brick By Brick ''character was, this Mango appears slightly different in clothes, particularly in the gold additions of armour, and the binoculars instead of the unocular he wears in ''Brick By Brick. *'Kryten/Doctor Unspecified: '''Jon's version of Kryten, wearing the fez (but not the 3D glasses) seen in the improvised 'The Daleks' skit. He is reaching out over the table for his arm, which has become dislocated and appears to be being served as a meal. The flesh of his hands has been removed to give a more robotic looking hand, though in the skit his hands changed from being fully fleshtone to having bare metal. *'Cat: 'as no specific clothes had been made for the Cat, he wears a suit designed for ''Landlords ''antagonist Brickalon, who had - rather than a sense of style - a taste for everything expensive. He is the only character (besides perhaps the Marc Martin Raptor) acknowledging the camera/painter, staring at them whilst eating a chicken leg. *'Doctor: 'center-screen and with a halo around his head, filling the role of the Son of God in the original mural painting. His appearance is directly based on his ''Landlords ''and ''Brick By Brick ''character(s), though for convenience in the painting - though you wouldn't see it for the table - he does not wear his golden pocket watch. *'Rimmer: 'appears as Jon's version instead of the ''Red Dwarf ROBLOX ''morph, which was originally intended to appear in the 'Curry, Come Back' skit. He stands, saluting Doctor, but also shielding his eyes from the bright glow of his halo. *'Jon: 'appears as a combination of several ''Landlords ''Jon costumes. He wears the flat cap and waistcoat of his normal outfit - including the one used in ''Brick By Brick, but in differing colours'' ''- with the multicoloured 'holiday' jacket of an alternate Landlords ''outfit. He is also unshaven. The 'Technicolor' coat was chosen as an oblique reference to Joseph's coat of many colours, while the beard is a subtle hint to the time taken to get ''Brick By Brick ''into a releasable format. He holds in his right hand a mug of hot chocolate, while the red wine that had been poured for him (like Doctor and Mango, the three main characters of ''Brick By Brick) remains almost untouched, a reference to Jon's growing teetotalism at the time. *'Skutter: '''the skutter is barely visible above the table, holding up the Doctor puppet that would frequently be seen in interview visuals for ''Brick By Brick. The puppet itself uses the BLOXikin Marc had made of his own avatar, held up on a blue stick. *'Kerry: '''based on an early ''Landlords ''- and her eventual ''Brick By Brick ''- outfit, Kerry makes her first geniune appearance in a TST item for quite some time. She is holding in her left hand a green pepper, her intentions unknown. As the ''Landlords ''Kerry costume allowed for the latex catsuit to be different colours, for the poster she wears one in red, as a reference to the documentary's origins as a ''Red Dwarf ''adaptation (and also a call back to the TST logo/colour scheme). *'Holly: 'a monitor, head and hair quickly mocked up for ''The Last Scupper ''but actually later used in the 'Curry, Come Back' skit. He rests precariously on the corner of the table, looking on with distaste. *'Marc Martin Raptor: 'the Raptor originated as an in-call joke, later manifesting as a full but short video titled 'rapture.mp4' on the TST channel. Proving to be popular within ''and ''outside TST, the Raptor was brought back a larger role in ''Brick By Brick. *'''Peagrin: '''Peagrin was a tin of mushy peas ejected from the ship by Kryten in the 'Curry Come Back' skit to prolong its lifespan. As the skit was filmed after the first version of The Last Scupper was released, Peagrin was not added until the second version. The Marc Martin Raptor, coincidentally, is the only character to actually stand properly for the poster, owing again to the height of the table. The skutter appears to be on the floor, but behind the table has actually been split in two to show the head higher than it would usually be. The Doge meanwhile is leaning around the edge of the table, but is stood on the floor. Meanwhile, spread on the table is a variety of meals, snacks and drinks. Aside from those held by characters, notable meals include the burger in front of Marc's left hand, and the savoury pie near the Doc puppet, which both originated at The Kerry Inn. A curry made for the unfilmed ''RDR ''episode 'Curry Come Back' can be seen in front of Doctor Unspecified. Category:2015 Category:Brick By Brick